Left 4 Dead: Mutants, surviving infected, and infected Survivors
by Grey154
Summary: (Inspired by Shaman94's Injustice:The other gods) See how survivors pit against an infected of your creation or see what your favorite survivor would be like as a humanized infected in Left 4 Dead: Mutants, surviving infected, and infected Survivors. INTRODUCTION AND RULES INSIDE
1. Introduction & rules of the game

Summary: Okay I'll bite I've never played Left 4 dead first hand but what I've seen is very cool and open for imagination. So go ahead and bite my head off.

Disclaimer: don't own L4D Valve does and I only post these things because they allow it. Thanks Valve

Introduction

Welcome to **Left 4 Dead: Mutants, surviving infected, and infected Survivors**. Here is how it works. I was inspired by my friend Shaman94 to make a story based on reader request if any L4D fans out there have a special infected they would like to show off here is the place to do so. If anyone would like to make a request either PM me, or place a request in the review section. Two Scenarios are as followed.

Timeline: takes place after L4D 2

Scenario I: A group of survivors run into a special infected that they have not come across before and must fight to survive against this new infected. (Survivors can include the survivors from L4D 1 & 2 or consist of OC's)

Rules for Scenario I:

Requester must give name of the infected and physical description of what the infected looks like (fat/skinny short tall etc.)

Requester must specify the powers of said infected and how it affects survivors.

Requester can use a zombie from another series but it must have a different name and explain how it will fit in the Left 4 Dead universe.

(Optional) who are the survivors? (otherwise Francis, Louis, and Zoey, are the default)

(Optional) How does the chapter end (Otherwise I make up the ending)

Scenario II: One of the Survivors has now become infected but unlike most infected they do not become rampaging monsters. As the Survivor and his/her companions get use to the Surviviors new form they end up finding tha there are other "surviving infected" (special infected that have maintain their conciossness and humanity)

Rules for Scenario II:

1. Requester must give name of the infected and physical description of what the infected looks like (fat/skinny short tall etc.) note: this does not apply if requsting an infected from the actual game (boomer, hunter witch etc.)

2. Requester must specify the powers of said infected and how it affects survivors. (again does not apply of requesting an infected from the game)

3. Requester can use a zombie from another series but it must have a different name and explain how it will fit in the Left 4 Dead universe.

4. No female tanks and no male witches (OC infected can be a male/female equivalent within reason)

4. (Optional) who is the survivor that is infected? (otherwise it is Zoey by default)

5. (Optional) How does the survivor react to their new form and powers (otherwise I make it up)

6.(Optional) How does the survivor's companions react to their new form and powers (otherwise I make it up)

7. (Optional) How does the chapter end? (I otherwise I make it up)

Well those are the rules if you have any questions feel free to PM me.

Good luck…if you survive


	2. Nixtorine

**Summary: Okay we got our first one. This one was requested by FenrirLieSmith. Meet the Nixtorine. This special infected is a crazy looking infected that looks like something out of a funhouse mirror. what's the worst part you may ask? How about the fact that this infected has the ability to release chemicals in the air that survivors see crazy illusion like hallucinations. When Zoey, Louis, and Francis run into this little booger, it ends up becoming a firefight against each other. Will our trio survive or will Hades see them on the other side? Find out in Left 4 Dead: Mutants, surviving infected, and infected Survivors.**

Nixtorine

It wasn't easy getting through the foul smelling carnival ground between the smell of rotting bodies, Francis's bile stained t-shirt, and the fact that no one had slept for at least the past 24 hours, it was pretty clear that there wasn't much choice but to take camp for the night.

"I don't know about you guys," Francis said "but I'm beat, we've been running from infected all night, bad smell or not I say we make camp here."

"I second that." Louis said.

Zoey nodded in agreement.

The survivors made a fire to keep warm. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Hey guys,?" Louis asked "Have you noticed that there's been absolutely no infected here all night

"Yeah I noticed that." Zoey said.

"That means we gotta be careful." Francis said "there's no telling when one of those boogers are going to show up.

NIIXTORRIINE! There was a loud high pitched screech in the air

"Aw crap! Blast it Francis you just had to say it!"

"Everybody get back!"

A shadow jumped from the top of the circus-themed tent in front of the survivors. What was now a shadow became a full blown infected. It was tall infected that was for sure. It appeared to have a humanoid shape, but its eyes were bulging. it appeared to have rotting yellow skin and its mouth was almost like that of a leech. The most abnormal thing about it and perhaps the most frightening part of it was that It's arms and legs appeared twisted and contorted as if they were made of paper.

"What the hec is that thing?" Louis asked. Everyone grabbed their guns and started firing but the Nixtorine dodged the volley of bullets. A pink colored mist emitted from the infected's mouth causing the trio to cough and gag.

Louis's eyes started to water. It was a good 30 seconds before the coughing and burning stopped.

'What the hec…? Finally" But something was wrong when Louis looked up he didn't see Francis and Zoey anymore. Instead he saw a hunter and a witch right in front of his face

Louis couldn't help but scream, firing bullets in the air. The same thing happened to Francis and Zoey. Francis saw a witch and a boomer, and Zoey saw a smoker and a hunter. What started at as an attempt to take out an infected now turned into a three-way firefight.

For the next 20 minutes there was nothing but the sound of gunfire filling the air. Oddly enough nobody was hitting anybody; the same thought entered everyone's mind "since when did the infected start using guns."

"Click" Francis ran out of bullets "Dang it. Going to have to get in close"

Zoey and Louis were the next to run out of bullets. Francis charged at Louis (thinking he was boomer) and clotheslined him knocking him out.

Louis came to he looked in the mirror and noticed something odd. Francis and Zoey were fighting each other. It hit him. "It's not real" he said to himself. He started jumping up and down shouting "Guys it's not real! It's not real!"

No response

"Crap! They can't hear me." He noticed the Nixtorine duck into the House of Mirrors. A sneer entered his lips before he grabbed a lead pipe and charged in to the dark lit tent.

"Alright you little scumwitch come on out"

For a moment there was silence then all of the sudden there was a NIIXTORRIINE! The infected jumped from the shadows wrapping its arms and legs seeking to devoir the survivor with its mouth. Louis grabbed the pipe and started beating the zombie crushing the zombie's ligaments. When the Nixtorine loosened its grips Louis grabbed it by the throat shoving it head first into one of the mirrors shattering the mirror and killing the creature instantly.

"Boo-yah!"

Louis ran out of the tent. Zoey and Francis were still cat-fighting at each other. Louis knew what to do. He charge as hard as he could knocking the two out with a double clothesline.

When Zoey and Francis came to they saw Louis next to the fire roasting a weenie.

"Want a hotdog?" Louis asked

Francis got up grabbing his ringing ears with his hands. "Blast it Louis what happened?"

"The infected caused us to get delirious," Louis said "we were fighting each other "

"How did you figure it out?" Zoey asked.

"I came to after Francis Clotheslined me"

"That was you I clotheslined?"

Zoey went pale "but our firefight?"

"Sounds like we are all pretty dag gone lucky no one got hurt." Francis said

Louis nodded "the Bad news is we're all out of bullets. The good news is that I found an ammo shop about two miles from here and no infected in sight. I stocked up with as much ammo as I could fit, but I'd figured we would eat rest for the night and head that way."

Everybody agreed.

"Do you think there is more than one of those things?" Zoey asked

"First one I ever have seen," Louis said "I guess it's possible."

No one said survival against the soulless dead would be easy but in the end they always had each other. But one couldn't help but wonder, are all infected really dead. Can the immune stay immune? There was no way of knowing some questions are better left unanswered.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Like I warned you from the beginning I've never played Left 4 Dead personally so I hope I haven't gone to OC with the survivors. Another not is that I avoid using cursing in my stories so that's why the dialects are a bit differnet. **


	3. GF

**Summary: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had to worry about school so recreational writing went to a standstill. This time the zombie we are dealing with a zombie known as GF. The special thing about this zombie? It's not real. What do I mean by that? See for yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own L4D. Value does and we should thank them for letting us post stuff on his site.**

**GF: AKA Left 4 Dead Meets the World of Doom**

Francis woke up and found himself in some white painted room with nothing but a bed and a chair. He only knew two things. The 1st thing was that those Mexican federales invaded him and his friend compound last night but most got ripped apart by a Hunter before he blacked out, and the 2nd was that he had a splitting headache.

Before he had a chance to make another move, a man in white lab coat walked in. There was nothing really remarkable about him. He had short brown hair, tan skin and a pair of glasses.

"Welcome to the GF Psychiatric Facility," the man said. "My Name is Chicago Ted and I will be your psychologist for this evening.

"Where are my friends?" Francis asked

"The party you were with?" Chicago asked. "There in other rooms with my co-workers going through the same type of thing." He could tell Francis was getting tense.

"Mr.…Francis isn't it? I assure you this isn't some sort of integration. Do you know why you're here?"

"No." Francis said

"You and your friends were very brave trying to cross the dessert," Chicago said. "When we found you all 4 of you were running high temperatures and murmuring something about _infected_. We believe there is a secret within your mind. A secret that needs to come out."

"So it is an interrogation," Francis said aloud. "Well it's no secret. My friends and I were running away from those blasted zombies."

"Are you sure that what you say to yourself is true? Do these zombies really exist, or is it just a state of your mind?"

Francis grew enraged. "What? Have you guys bothered looking outside or have you been sitting on your butt in your fancy Psychiatric Facilities all day? Just ask your guys that got ripped apart by that Hunter. Oh that's right they're all dead and the one guy that managed to get us here is probably gone insane

Francis then proceeded to explain the whole story starting from his time as a criminal to the Green Flu outbreak and meeting with the survivors to Bill's sacrifice till the current situation they were in right now. Chicago Ted was intrigued by the story.

"This is a very remarkable story Mr. Francis. I must say I almost believe you. I want to believe you. "

"Then darn it do something about it," Francis said "call the authorities close up the boarder do whatever you can to make sure those infected don't come here!"

"Hold your horses Mr. Francis," Chicago said. "If what you say is even halfway true then this is a very important matter. I first need to be able to prove that you are indeed sane."

"How," Francis asked "you gonna Sigmund Freud me to death?"

"Not quite Mr. Francis" Chicago pulled out a vile of liquid and a syringe.

"What's that?" Francis asked

"This, my friend is project Doom," Chicago said. "My Co-workers and I have been on an experimental psychiatric neural drug. I'm going to inject this into you and as you and I go through this session, you'll go into a nightmare like hallucination. Theoretically only a stable brain can "survive" the simulation while an unstable brain won't. It's not a physical death mind you. Think of it as a video game. If you survive then we'll know that it is very well possible that your story is true and we'll go from there. If you die then we can figure out why your brain is unstable and see how to fix it.

Francis was still unsure. "Sounds too much like a witch hunter's test"

"So far our tests have proved 99% accurate. Besides the odds of anything going wrong is less than 1%"

"Why do you call it Project Doom? Will it doom my mind?"

"No" Chicago said we call it Project Doom because many of our subjects have described the hallucination as being something out of the video game Doom."

"Never heard of it."

"You know Doom. Video game made by id Software. " Chicago said "To win the game, you must kill me, John…"

Francis just had a blank look on his face.

"Never mind"

Chicago injected the medicine into Francis. "Now I want you to close your eye and count to 30 when you open them back up you should find yourself in a dreamlike state.

Francis did so. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a strange dungeon like hall, lit by nothing but torches. He walked down the hallways until he found a chest when he opened it, he found it contained everything he needed most importantly a shotgun.

"This isn't so bad." Francis thought to himself. He turned around a saw Chicago Ted standing in front of him, but something wasn't right about the way he looked. He had a wild looked in his eyes and a sinister grin on his face.

"Chicago?" Francis asked

"Not exactly."

Chicago's body all of the sudden started to twist and contort, then his skin started to split in a rather gruesome fashion. What stood in the doctor's place was a giant flesh covered ball with rows and rows of knife like teeth. (Think of Stephen King's Langoliers) to make things even creepier, the creature spoke in a demonic voice.

"The real suffering has not been known. The view of Hades brings his hearing back. "

"What the…?

Francis found himself frozen with fear but managed to get the strength to run. Francis ran as fast as his feet could carry him, but there was no escaping the endless corridor that was his mind. It seemed like the faster he tried to run, the quicker this creature caught up to him. He managed to duck behind a stone wall. While he loaded his shotgun he was blinded by flashes of light. When the light faded he saw that what stood in its place were none other than Zoey and Louis.

"Don't be afraid," Francis could here Chicago's voice say. "These are physiological memes, or memory flashes of past people and events. They will help you. Francis smiled now feeling a bit of confidence. He decided the best thing to do would be to flank the creature and overpower it by sheer force. But the thing was way too fast and immediately devoured Louis before any of the survivors could fire a shot. No words could describe the horror that came from Louis's screams as the creature bit into his flesh. As the creature disappeared into the darkness Zoey ran after it. Francis found himself shivering. The creature just laughed.

"Hahahaha. You broke the rules know she will die because of it!"

"Broke the rules?" Francis asked. It wasn't long before he realized that the creature intended for Francis alone. It also didn't take him long to realize what it meant when it said "she would die because of it."

"No not Zoey! Not her!" but before he had a chance to change fate, He could hear Zoey let out a high pitched scream.

"Francis! I'm scared and alone! Help me!"

"Hang on Zoey I'm coming!"

Francis ran toward the darkness, but it was too late. There was a bloodcurdling shriek followed by a sickening crunching noise, and then silence.

"No," Francis said. "Why Zoey why her?"

The creature let out another evil laugh. "Francis," it mocked "I'm scared and alone. Help me!"

Francis felt hopeless. He just wanted this simulation to be over. Maybe he was crazy maybe he did just imagine everything, but all he knew was that whatever this was, he wanted it to be over. Then he thought about all that had happed, and all he had faced. Eventually he was no longer afraid but rather embarrassed.

"All the crap I've faced and I'm afraid of a big ball of lard with teeth?"

Francis loaded his shotgun. "Alright you big ball of lard, I'm right here come and get me."

Nothing came at first, but when Francis turned around the creature floated right in front of him. Francis fired a shot but the Creature vanished before he could pull the trigger. It let out another laugh.

"Don't you get it Francis? You're insane. Accept it and become one with us. It is so much easier than to face what is to come

"Become one with us," Francis thought before screaming "what the hec are you?"

"Don't you understand?" the creature asked. "We are you. We are your inner thought, your inner dreams, and your inner nightmares. You think yourself to be a big bad macho man, but inside you are just this scared pathetic little boy curled up into a ball of doubt, fear, and insanity. Accept that fear. Become one with insanity and turn back from all those things you once hold dear... Isn't that so much easier than to accept the possibility of failure and lose? After all it takes only one bad day and one rotten experience before you begin to question everything you hold to be true. Remember the night Bill was torn apart by those tanks? All you could do was watch and do…nothing.

So that's what this was about. Francis wasn't just trying to prove he was sane he was fighting against himself and his own doubt. Things hadn't been the same since Bill died that dreadful night. The mantle of leader had pretty much been passed on to him. He thought he had handled it pretty well but obviously there was still apart of him that feared losing his friends, losing…Zoey. Perhaps that was all the case, but the Francis thought about all they had been through. If Zoey and Louis so the condition he was in right now, he knew that they'd tell him to fight on. He just chuckled to himself and loaded his gun.

"You know you're right," Francis said. "It would be so much easier just to accept my own insanity and lock myself in an insane asylum for the rest of my forsaken life. What will that prove? I don't have large shoulders? When the going gets tough I get going? Maybe all it takes is one bad day and you might be the result of that, but let's get something straight. You may be a part of me, but you will never ever control me. "

Beams of light came down from the ceiling and the mental images of Zoey, Louis and Bill appeared. The creature reappeared from the darkness with a voice that sounded of one of shock.

"That's impossible!" It screamed. "I devoured the two of you," it then looked at Bill "and you; you are supposed to be dead. "

"You forget," Francis said "I'm the only real man around here and I make the rules of this ball game."

The creature gave a loud shriek. Francis looked at his friends. "Are you ready to come to the light?" Zoey asked.

"Zoe, I was born running toward it."

"Tell us what to do." Louis said

"No worries guys. If you guys can stay here and give me a moral boost, I'll make this so short it will be anticlimactic." everyone nodded, and Francis charged after the hideous creature that was himself.

Francis now imagined the pitch blackness as a dimly hallway know there was no direction that either can go other than straight. Francis sprinted as fast as he could, but the creature was still faster by a long shot, that was when Francis realized he could use his mind to trap him Francis imagined three solid walls. Leaving the creature trapped with no escape.

"Alight lard ball," Francis said raising his gun. "Time to face those sounds of Hades you were talking about earlier."

"You Idiot!" it screamed "destroy me and you will destroy yourself!"

"I think I'll take that chance."

BANG! The creature shirked in pain.

BANG! This time the shriek became a moan.

On the third shot the creature combusted leaving nothing but blood and bits of flesh.

"Now that…that's just nasty."

When Francis walked into the open area the imaginary Zoey wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Francis you did it."

"No. We did it. I could not have done this if I had not remembered what we were fighting for."

A portal opened from one of the walls; presumably it was the exit out of this crazy nightmare.

"Well that's our ride." Francis said.

"Hey Francis," Bill said "I'm proud of you. You'll make a good leader; you just need to have more confidence in yourself and your teammates."

Francis nodded and smiled. Even if this wasn't the real Bill he'd take the complement. When he went through the portal he was blinded by the light.

"Francis," Zoey whispered "Francis wake up."

Francis woke up. He was back in the doctor's office but was greeted this time by the sites of the real Zoey and the real Louis."

"What happened?" Francis asked feeling groggy.

"We thought we lost you to the loony bin." Louis said.

"Lost me to the Loony bin?" Francis sat up and looked at Chicago Ted who was now in the corner shaking.

"Doc what happened?"

Chicago breathed a sigh of relief and then muttered "Thank goodness"

"Look," he said. "Remember when I said the odds of something going wrong were like 1%?"

"Let me guess," Francis said "I just happened to fall in that 1%"

"Uh yeah. Everything was going fine, until I started talking to you about Zoey and Louis and then you just went completely unresponsive and started shouting. I tried snapping you out of it but nothing worked. It was if something in your mind was purposely shutting you out."

Francis was pretty sure he knew at what point it happened. It was when the creature "devoured" Chicago's visual memes "So I guess whatever I was facing ended up having a mind of its own. "

"I am so sorry about all of this." Chicago said.

"No worries Doc," Francis said with a grin. "Trust me I'm better for it. So what's the verdict? Am I a psychotic nutcase with a story full of bull?"

"Actually Mr. Francis, we were able to confirm that all three of you are truthful, but it was in a way none of us expected."

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked

"Come see for yourself."

The doctor took them to a room with a two-way window. The three survivors were shocked to see who…or what the person was inside. It was a Witch.

Oh my..." Francis said.

"We found her while you were unresponsive. The poor girl was balling her eyes out and every time we asked her questions about her, she just saying she couldn't remember. We did a blood test on her and there appears to be some sort of virus that has dramatically altered her DNA. I believe this is the Green Flu you guys are referring to."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, she can actually speak?" Francis asked

"I take it not many are sentient?" Chicago asked.

"Not many? Doc if this one is, she is the first we ever saw."

Chicago paused for a minute. "If what you say is true, then my idea might hold correct."

"What theory?"

"This is breaking off the realm of strictly science," Chicago said "but I believe that human beings have a soul that differences our moral believes. In the case of a zombie, the soul has already left the body after the virus has taken over the body. Thus when it reanimates, what is left for all intents is an animal."

"Wait. Couldn't the same thing be said for rabies?" Zoey asked.

'Like I said it's an idea as a possible explanation for why some would survive and others wouldn't. Would you like to talk to this one? I assure you she's harmless, and behind glass."

"Right, Francis said. "Just like the odds of anything going wring during that session were only like 1%"

The survivors reluctantly agreed. Chicago gently tapped on the glass. The Witch shyly walked to the edge of the glass."

"I want you to meet some friends mine." Chicago said "this is Francis, Louis and Zoey

The Witch put her lips together trying to repeat the names. "Fr-Francis…L-Lewis…Zoey." she managed to say.

The Witch wouldn't say anything beyond a few words, but it was clear that unlike most infected, she was sentient to at least some extent. The Federales got the secret they wanted in the fact that they now knew that there was indeed some sort of zombie apocalypse and they promised to do anything they could to protect Mexico from it. Chicago wanted to go Francis but was reminded that he would probably be of more benefit in the clinic. The discovery of the Witch actually gave the survivors hope, because now here was a chance that there would not only be survivors among the non-infected but also the infected as well. There was also that relief that there would be very little chance of accidently killing an innocent person.

The survivors gave Chicago their goodbyes. Before they left, Francis asked "Ted, do you still think I'm insane?"

Chicago laughed "Frannie my boy, you are probably the sanest of us all."

**A/N: Before anyone tries to make a connection, all these stories are one-shot set in their own universes with no connection to each other unless I say otherwise in the beginning **


End file.
